Dark Shadows: Secrets
by Simply Cool
Summary: She's on the run. She's been running for too long. She can't breathe, can't stop. But eventually she'll run out of breathe. She'll have to stop. And when she does, THEY'LL find her.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight dripped between branches, sending shafts of light to dance with the shadows. Trees surrounded a small cottage, which was falling to pieces: windows were shattered and the beautifully thatched roof was coming down in clumps.

Shadow listened intently from behind the door, her fingers clutching her sword so tightly her knuckles turned white. Shadow's electric blue eyes sparked and scanned the clearing. The girl's black hair - done up in a plait - fell down one shoulder as she stood up. Carefully, she brought out a small antique watch, and laid it on the floor. Shadow's fingers touched it gently, her face softening by a millimetre, when she jumped back. A brilliant blue light seeped out a crack in the floor, illuminating her face and the watch. She grabbed it, and hid behind the ivy-entangled chair. Computer screens cracked; the chairs and sofas fell to one side.

Her eyes now narrowed, she glanced at the watch.  
_"Give it to me, Shadow."_  
She whipped around, sword drawn, and gasped as the blue light formed a shape. It was holding out it's hand, waiting for something. Shadow dropped it at its foot, and it disappeared, with the watch.

She ran.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry this is so short, really. It's just, I want her to . . . be more . . . mysterious. :)**

**SHADOWS!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

She stopped. Tears streamed down her face, but she ignored them. Shadow fingered the empty feeling in her pocket. The last memory of her parents - gone. She climbed a tree, undoing her plait. Shadow closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. It didn't. She lay in the knot of trees, hands behind her head. Gazing at the stars, she tried to find some constellation her mother had taught her.

_({[ Flashback ]})_

_"And that, _, is the Huntress." Her mom pointed up at the stars, trying to trace out a picture in the stars._

_Shadow flicked through her book. "It's not in here, Mom. The Bear and the others are, but The Hunter-iss isn't."_

_Her mother's face took on some sadness. "I know, dear. The Huntress is a new constellation." _

_"A new one?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Where you there?" the five-year old asked, oblivious to the grim sadness._

_"I was, child," her mother paused, as if not sure to go on. "And so was your father."_

_"Yes, I was." Dad stepped out the door. He smiled at her, ruffled her long black hair. "Time to go to sleep."_

_"But I don't want to!" she wailed. "Please!"_

_Her father shook his head, a faint smile on his lips._

_He blew some gold dust at her, which made her cock her head to the side. Too bad it got in her eye. Then she felt sleepier, and sleepier, until she rolled off the chair, on to the floor. Mom kissed her goodnight, and Dad picked her up; she let her head loll limply on his strong shoulder. He carried her to her room, and tucked her into the bed. _

_He kissed her gently, and then stepped out the room as the child's eyes fell closed. She just heard him call, "Annabeth! We need to Iris-Message Camp!"_

_Then she passed out._

_{[( End of Flashback )]}_

In flashbacks, whenever Shadow heard her true name, it wouuld be too jumbled to hear. It would come out as '_Mmmm,' _or something like that.

Shadow clutched her sword. She stroked the diamond-studded hilt, once again reading the name.

_Waveslash._

She closed her eyes again, shifting her weight to get a more comfortable position. Blue eyes closed. Black hair rippled as it fell down the branch.

**({ Ten minutes later})**

"Curse you, Zeus!"

A girl a little older than her shook her fist at the sky. Rain pounded down on the floor; lightning struck the sky; thunder rumbled overhead.

_Zeus? _Shadow thought. _Like Sky-Lord Zeus?_

The girl dragged her body over to the foot of the tree. Her leg was cut badly; pus, blood, and a sticky slime - probably from those giant spiders' pincers - trickled down her leg. The black-haired girl's breathing was ragged and uneven, rasping in her throat so bad it made Shadow feel sorry for her.

Shadow somersaulted of her tree, landing in front of the girl. She drew her sword, and pointed it at her throat.

The girl's breath caught in her throat, but she tried to put on a brave face.

"Well? Come to finish me off?" she covered the wound on her neck. "Do it, then. Go on!"

Shadow stared at the slumped shape, still defying death even though it was near the end.

She sheathed her sword. "Letme help," she said.

The girl's breathing slowed. "Fine," she muttered. "Go ahead."

Shadow crouched beside the girl. She looked her in the eye, both electric blue, and asked her, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her tiredly, like she could barely even remember who she was. "Th-Thalia," she whispered. "Thalia Grace."

She passed out. Shadow moved Thalia's head to the side gently, and applied a bandage from the pouch on her trousers. Then she settled next to her, to keep her warm, and stared out at the trees. Footsteps echoed through the woods, and she rose to her feet.

A young girl burst from the shadows. Her lithe body, like a panther, was outlinde in a silver glow, a very strong glow. Of power. Shadow could feel it rolling off her in waves, threatening to overspill.

She lowered her bow, looking at Shadow with fierce silver eyes.

"I would never hurt a young maiden," she said, with as much difficulty as Shadow had with swallowing a lemon whole. "But that. Is. My. Lieutenant. What have you done to her?"

Shadow glared at her. "I helped her," she spat. "Who are you?"

The girl once again trapped her under that gaze, searching her almost. "I am Artemis," she said. "Eternal Maiden, and Goddess of The Moon." She bent down beside Thalia. "And I am also Goddess of The Hunt."

* * *

**REVIEW! XD**

**Press ~ The ~ Lonely ~ Button!**

**\Down!/**


End file.
